onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Faust
Adrian Faust is an enigmatic individual and criminal kingpin of the New Worlds Trading Company. To many he is a mere legend, but the truth of Faust is only fully known by the fellow Goshin and Kaiser Klause. Appearance Faust is almost twice as tall as a normal man and slender, he can be quite imposing in person. He has very sharp features, particularly pointed teeth in his cruel smile, and has black slicked-back hair. He wears a sweater vest, collared shirt, bow tie, white gloves, black pants, black shoes, and a wicker hat. He is usually shrouded in darkness, and exudes a menacing aura. Most accurately described as a sinister door to door salesman. Personality He prefers to live a life of secrecy, staying out of the limelight and staying in the dark corners of the New World's underbelly. He is devious and enjoys tricking people to get what he wants, and can put on an act to convince unsuspecting prey. He is a very greedy individual, collecting and hording anything he can get his hands on and then hiding it away before it can be missed. History Thanks to his powers of the Bai Bai no Mi (Trade-Trade Fruit), Faust has lived over a century, being able to mystically trade away mere possessions for the youth of others. The world government has never concluded that he has been around so long, and assume "Faust" is a title or legacy passed down or adopted by criminal organizations. At some point Faust made his way to the New World where he remained outside the reach and sight of the World Government for some time. At one point he was believed to be a reasonable, honest and all around good person, but the Bai Bai no Mi is doube-edged. Somewhere along the way he traded away his memories, compassion, and humanity. He became cruel and covetous. He began to prey upon the less fortunate, and his deals became less fair. The only person who really knew Faust before he became evil is Klause. Klause claims that shortly after Faust's change in personality, he tricked him into using his own Okuri Okuri no Mi powers on himself trapping him for one hundred years until the present. Powers & Abilities As mentioned, Faust possesses the power of the Bai Bai no Mi, a paramecia devil fruit that allows him to make any deal even mystical deals. He can trade for things such as another persons health, youth, strength, souls, so on and so forth. And when Faust does trade away a material possession, he can make it appear as though out of thin air, when it is actually being teleported from his distant collection. Odd enough, he can trade items with himself, he rarely does it but it looks as if he is transform one object into another, such as a pen into a sword. What really happens is that the object he has swaps locations with another in his distant collection. He has made deals for decades and they rarely have been fair trades. He has the accumulative strength, wisdom, and skill of a thousand men. But Faust prefers to use nothing more than his cunning and guile, "compromising" with the enemy and tricking them into using his Trade-Trade powers. There is also much power in his accumulated wealth. Much of his collection is scattered in hidden locations across the new world, and includes such things like treasure, weapons, un-eaten devil fruits, and human souls kept in jars. As well the blind loyalty of many pirate crews throughout the grandline. There are several key weaknesses to Faust's Trade-Trade powers. First off is agreement, for his powers to activate it requires a hand shake. Anyone wary of Faust would think twice before agreeing. Additionally, Faust must always have something to offer in return for his trades. As a result he's lost his memories, empathy, and identity. Although he has lived more than a century, he can no longer remember any of it. Standard devil fruit weaknesses apply, he cannot trade for additional devil fruit powers. New World Trading Co The fall of the Yonko coincided with Doflamingo losing control of the New World's black market, the Underworld. Faust stepped up to fill the vacancy in the criminal underworld forming the New World Trading Co, comprised of all the loyal crews he had collected. The organizations specialization is the acquisition, smuggling and sales of illegal goods withing the Grandline. Faust is very protective of his business and has been known to snuff out competition, as a result he has effectively monopolized the black market and collapsed fair trade within the new world, which resulted in his high bounty of 600,000,000. With few alternatives to do business it was merely a matter of time before Kure S. Akira and Riku Di Cielo would have to do business with him. In exchange for his services, Faust was made a Goshin, and the only terms he brought to the alliance was that New World Trading Co remain the primary supplier for all those in the Goshin Alliance. Executives More than a hundred years prior Faust traded for favors from some of the most powerful and dangerous villains of that time. Knowing he would likely outlive them and their favors, Faust's business partner, Kaiser Klause, used his Gift-Gift powers to store them for a hundred years. After Faust made enemies with the Windfall Pirates, and learning they released Kaiser Klause, Faust has begun releasing the dangerous warriors and using their favors to make them executives of his New World Trading Co. While most of them look like barbarians they try to blend in with modern society by wearing fashionable clothes. Trivia *Adrian Faust's overall theme is "a deal with the devil", and was named after the character Faust from German folklore and other works. *The image of Faust is a rather tame image of Alucard from the series Helsing. While his atire does not match accurately, Alucard's features are very close to how I imagine Faust's. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Brokers Category:5 Gods of the New World Category:Juushishi Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Godot83 Category:Crime Lord Category:New World Trading Co